1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism and a fixing rod thereof, and more specifically, to a fixing mechanism for fixing at least one interface card and a fixing rod thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, for assembly of a computer, a conventional design for fixing an interface card is to utilize screws to fix the interface card onto a casing of the computer. For example, please refer to FIG. 1, which is a partial diagram of a casing 10 having interface cards 12 disposed thereon according to the prior art. A bracket structure 14 is disposed on a position of the casing 10 corresponding to the interface cards 12 (three shown in FIG. 1). Each interface card 12 has a bending board 16. An end 18 of the bending board 16 is used for leaning against the bracket structure 14. As shown in FIG. 1, for making the interface card 12 disposed on the bracket structure 14 more firmly, a screw 20 as shown in FIG. 1 can be utilized to screw the end 18 of the bending board 16 onto the bracket structure 14. Accordingly, the problem that the interface card 12 may be separate from the casing 10 due to special circumstances (e.g. receiving sudden impact) so as to cause a computer failure can be further avoided. However, as mentioned above, if a user wants to assemble the interface card 12 onto the casing 10, the said screw locking process is time-consuming and strenuous. On the other hand, if the interface card 12 needs to be detached from the casing 10, a subsequent disassembly process for detaching the interface card 12 from the bracket structure 14 is also complicated. To sum up, the said screw-locking design causes much inconvenience in assembly and disassembly of the interface card 12.